


And They Were Neighbors

by TaraTyler



Series: Doccubus [3]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, doccubus, kind of a meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	And They Were Neighbors

Bo Dennis hated living alone more than she ever thought she would. Her roommate had only been gone for a month now and the change had already caused a dramatic shift in her daily routine. Bo didn’t begrudge Kenzi a single happiness though. The tiny Russian deserved every good thing in life. A wealthy and handsome police detective seemed to fit the bill perfectly.

In her early twenties, Bo had been the consummate loner. Her lifestyle had bordered upon transient, never in one place too long, until befriending Kenzi. Now, she had a house and a job but no best friend. In her off hours, she never knew what to do with herself. Bo’s odd hours as a private investigator made her feel that much more alone.

The odd hours must have been why she didn’t realize a new neighbor had moved in next door. Bo knew she would definitely have never missed this particular woman. The blonde was gorgeous in the most casual manner. She was muscular and had some of the best arms Bo had ever seen.

Bo did have to question a few of this woman’s life choices, however. It seemed the blonde had a penchant for gardening, which was a pretty typical hobby, except she did it nearly exclusively in her bikini and at five in the morning when Bo was just rolling in from grocery shopping right after a night of snapping photos of cheating husbands. She was too tired to put in the effort to keep her eyes from following the bead of sweat that trailed down the woman’s back.

Bo ducked into the house to drop off her TV dinners in the freezer and grab a pair of spoons to go with her pint of Cherry Garcia. In one smooth motion, Bo jumped the fence separating their yards. She took one moment to readjust her hair and continued forward.

“Hey there, neighbor. Fancy a scoop?” Bo asked, holding out a spoon. “This heat is unnatural for being so early in the morning.”

“Thank you! This is very kind of you.” the cute blonde said with a laugh and Bo found herself chuckling as well.

“I noticed you were up and I haven’t actually been to bed yet, so I thought I would come over and introduce myself. I’m on the other side of the hedgerow there. The name’s Bo, Bo Dennis.”

Bo shook her hand, the spoon hanging playfully from her mouth.

“Lauren Lewis.” she said, gesturing for both of them to sit at her patio set. Lauren reclined naturally, as though she weren’t even aware that she wasn’t wholly dressed. “I have taken note you are quite the nocturnal type, you don’t seem quite suited to suburbia.”

“Yeah, all of this was a pretty snap decision. My roommate said her cousin could get us a good deal after one of our more disgruntled client’s husbands burned the last place down.” Bo shrugged. “I’m a private investigator.”

“That’s quite the back-story. I’m glad you weren’t harmed. My occupation requires odd hours as well on occasion. I’m a doctor at the new clinic on Main.” Lauren’s eyebrows raised. “Does your roommate still work with you?”

Bo hadn’t talked to anyone like this and had them actually care for a long time. It was incredibly refreshing.

“She used to, but she ditched me to marry some hot and wealthy bachelor. Asshole didn’t even have to go on a reality show to do it, either.” Bo scoffed and Lauren laughed out loud at that. “Now I’m alone in that house and like you said, I’m not even a ‘house’ person.”

“Well, Bo Dennis, I think you are whatever kind of person you decide to be.” Lauren replied kindly. “Plus, I’m sure you have plenty of hot, wealthy bachelors and bachelorettes at your door.”

“Yeah, but I’m always asleep when they come around.” Bo shrugged the compliment off. “The only people I see are cheating on their spouses or being cheated on.”

“I understand. I used to only see my patients and take-out delivery-men for months on end. Now I’m too tired from getting this practice set-up and moving to a new town to care. Talking to you has been a nice change though. Thank you, Bo.” Lauren said with another of those gentle smiles that made Bo’s heart do cartwheels. She dropped her spoon into the empty container. “You’d best get to bed before your suitors find you.”

“You are very welcome, Doctor Lauren Lewis,” Bo replied, feeling rather like she’d stay up another twenty-four hours to keep talking to this woman. “I guess I’ll be seeing you around, then.”

\-----/////-----

It turned into something of a routine. Bo would come home from a case in the early morning hours just as Lauren was waking up and heading out to the garden to harvest, weed or water. It was only mildly disappointing to discover sometimes Lauren would wear clothes to garden. They would either eat an incredibly unhealthy breakfast Bo had bought or Lauren would fix up something she had grown and try to convince Bo it was important to eat healthily. However, it was always some of the best conversations either of them had throughout their week.

“You’ve got to start eating and sleeping, Bo. This isn’t good for you. I’m beginning to get worried.” Lauren said when an exhausted Bo fell tiredly into one of her lawn chairs with a bag of potato chips under one arm and a badly sprained wrist.

“I’m fine, Dr.Lewis. You should see the other guy.” Bo replied with a tired smile, accepting the ice pack Lauren offered her before sitting down across from her.

“I have no doubts about your ability to take care of yourself. Let me see your hand.” Lauren held out her hand palm up, giving Bo a look that left no room for argument.

The PI hissed as Lauren moved and rotated her wrist. The doctor’s eyes were warm and gentle, turned a honey gold color by the reflection of the morning’s light. No matter her injuries, Bo loved the times when she and Lauren got to see the sunrise together the most. She shoved the pain down in exchange for the rare treat of getting to see Lauren at work. She thought her extreme discomfort was something of a fair trade.

“I don’t think it’s broken.” Lauren announced after a minute of analyzation. “However, it is definitely a very bad sprain. I’m going to wrap it anyway, just to be sure it will heal correctly.”

“Come on, Lauren. Just give me some of your fancy dirt to rub on it and I will be alright.” Bo said with a short laugh. She held the hurt arm against her chest defensively

“It’ll be fine, Bo. You’ll be able to take it off in about a week, but I want to check it again before then.” Lauren told her in the same no-nonsense tone.

“Fine then, as you wish, my lady.” Bo said sarcastically.

“I know you are making fun of me, but I don’t mind so long as you actually do as I’ve asked.” Lauren said with an amused but reproachful look. “Do try to keep from using it too much.”

“I make no promises.” Bo teased her, stifling a yawn.

“Have you slept at all tonight?” Lauren asked.

“Not a wink.” Bo said almost as though she were proud of it.

“Go home and go to bed, then. Please try to get _at least_ seven hours of sleep? Even if it’s just to give your favorite neighbor some peace of mind.” Lauren’s eyes were kind but concerned.

“You know I’d do just about anything for you, love, but sleep has not been my friend as of late.” Bo replied and it was easier than it should have been to tell she wasn’t lying.

Lauren didn’t find her even slightly less beautiful, but her exhaustion weighed like dumbells pulling her down. She didn’t ask questions about the other woman’s work because she didn’t really want to know; plausible deniability and all of that. However, Bo came in injured much too often for Lauren to buy it was all on the up and up. She had taken it upon herself to take care of her captivating neighbor. The beautiful woman was a loose cannon and someone needed to keep an eye on her.

“I don’t have to go in today. I’ll fix you a mug of tea and get you set up. Come along.” Lauren shrugged a button up on over her t-shirt and led Bo back around the hedge and into the tired woman’s home. Lauren had only ever gotten the barest hint of a look at the other woman’s home. She memorized everything as she saw it for future reference. “Upstairs, get washed and changed.”

Bo blinked at her slowly in surprise before following the instructions. She was surprised but not averse to this new and bossy side of Lauren. In fact, she rather liked it. Bo did as she was told and quickly shoved all of her usual mess underneath her bed. It was bad enough Lauren was seeing her home unfiltered and minus Kenzi downstairs. This was not how she had intended to bring Lauren home for the first time.

Lauren found her way back to Bo after only a few more moments. She was half-surprised to find the other woman in a pair of boy-short style panties and a camisole. Lauren had never suspected Bo would be the type to share her semi-nudist tendencies. Upon further review, it didn’t seem too out of character.

“Okay, honey, drink this and get settled. Be careful, it’s hot.” Lauren placed the mug in Bo’s hands with a smile at how adorable the usually guarded and the rather unsettlingly attractive woman was. She sat down on the edge of the bed to watch and make sure Bo continued to be obedient.

“It’s good.” Bo said quietly after her first sip.

“Always the tone of surprise with you.” Lauren scoffed as though insulted. “I will find a way to get unprocessed and healthy foods into you one day.”

“Well, if you are going to keep working at it, you should know I grew up on a farm, so I’ve tried like… every gross green veggie known to man.” Bo chuckled sleepily. “Shh, though, my humble country bumpkin origins are supposed to be a secret.”

Lauren could tell Bo was on the verge of spilling her tea and falling asleep sitting up. The dark-haired woman was clearly fighting to hold her eyes open.

“It’s safe with me, babe.” Lauren pulled back Bo’s blankets and rescued her cup. “Sweet dreams.”

Bo’s hand curled around Lauren’s wrist as she drifted off. She didn’t mind until it proved impossible to remove and she wasn’t willing to wake the sleeping woman.

“There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this kind of strength, I’m sure.” Lauren muttered to herself but quickly gave in any way. Bo’s grip wasn’t tight enough to be uncomfortable and she didn’t have to go to the clinic, so she set an alarm and climbed in beside of the other woman quietly.

“You have some explaining to do,” Lauren whispered, knowing Bo wouldn’t hear her. “I sincerely doubt growing up on a farm is your biggest secret.” she pressed a quick kiss to Bo’s forehead and rested her head on her shoulder before closing her eyes.


End file.
